mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Limestone Pie and Marble Pie/Gallery
Season one The Cutie Mark Chronicles Limestone and Marble in the rock fields S1E23.png Pinkie Pie's father and sisters S1E23.png Pinkie Pie's family coming out of the door S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family S01E23.png Pinkie Pie at the silo door S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family wonders S01E23.png Pinkie Pie's family looking at the party decorations S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family surprised S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family hesitate S01E23.png Pinkie Pie family hesitate2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie's family overjoyed by Pinkie's party S1E23.png|Amazing! Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png Season four Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie's first party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking at Pie family photo S4E12.png Season five Hearthbreakers Pinkie Pie introduces her family S5E20.png Limestone Pie walking past Pinkie S5E20.png Marble Pie slowly walking outside S5E20.png Pinkie Pie pushing Marble outside S5E20.png The Apple family and the Pie family meet S5E20.png Apples and Pies greet; Marble runs away S5E20.png Limestone Pie introduces herself S5E20.png|"Gaze into the eyes of Limestone Pie." Limestone abrasively greets Apple Bloom S5E20.png Limestone Pie threatening Apple Bloom S5E20.png Pinkie pushing Limestone away from Apple Bloom S5E20.png Pinkie pats Limestone on the head S5E20.png Limestone slaps Pinkie's hoof away S5E20.png Limestone "or Holder's Boulder!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie exasperated S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "there, you happy now?" S5E20.png|"There, you happy now?" Limestone Pie looks away annoyed S5E20.png Applejack greeting Marble Pie S5E20.png Pinkie Pie hugging Marble Pie S5E20.png Pinkie Pie introduces Marble Pie S5E20.png Pinkie patting Marble on the head S5E20.png Pinkie "she's so excited to meet everypony!" S5E20.png Pinkie "she wishes you all a happy Hearth's Warming!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie nudging Marble Pie S5E20.png Marble Pie shy "mm-hmm" S5E20.png|"Mm-hmm." Pinkie Pie grinning; Marble bashful S5E20.png| Marble Pie makes Fluttershy seem assertive. Limestone "what'd I say about the boulder?!" S5E20.png Apples and Pies walk toward the Pie family house S5E20.png Pie family at the dinner table S5E20.png Limestone Pie's bowl of rock soup S5E20.png Apple family shuffles to their seats S5E20.png Applejack asks about double-baked pot pie S5E20.png Maud Pie "we have rock soup" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "dinner is dinner" S5E20.png Apples and Pies at the dinner table S5E20.png Igneous and Cloudy staring at Applejack S5E20.png Pie sisters staring at Applejack S5E20.png|Evil Limestone Apples and Pies in the rock quarry S5E20.png Marble Pie surprised S5E20.png Marble Pie blushing S5E20.png Marble making her Hearth's Warming doll S5E20.png Maud, Igneous, and Cloudy making Hearth's Warming dolls S5E20.png Limestone makes a large Hearth's Warming doll S5E20.png Pinkie Pie starts the flag-finding game S5E20.png Pinkie Pie pushes Marble next to Big Mac S5E20.png Pinkie declares Mac and Marble team one S5E20.png Big McIntosh and Marble Pie blushing S5E20.png|Might there be something between the apple farmer and the rock farmer? Apple and Pie families split into teams S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "when the three tribes united" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "the first flag was sewn by" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "it's tradition to raise a flag" S5E20.png Apples and Pies listening to Pinkie S5E20.png Pinkie points to the top of Holder's Boulder S5E20.png The Apple and Pie teams separate S5E20.png Big Mac and Marble look for the obsidian S5E20.png Marble Pie "mm-hmm" S5E20.png Big Mac and Marble awkward around each other S5E20.png Granny asks Cloudy how she met Igneous S5E20.png Pinkie Pie waking up her sisters S5E20.png Limestone Pie becoming enraged S5E20.png Pie family rock farm with new decorations S5E20.png Applejack "it's Hearth's Warmin', Apple-style!" S5E20.png Pie family displeased S5E20.png Granny, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom in shock S5E20.png Marble Pie flinching S5E20.png Applejack pulls Marble toward the flagpole S5E20.png Applejack and Marble stand before the flag S5E20.png Tension brews between the Apples and Pies S5E20.png Limestone Pie "what about what we usually do?!" S5E20.png Pinkie split between her two families S5E20.png Pinkie Pie wails "don't make me choose!" S5E20.png Applejack "didn't mean to cause a fuss" S5E20.png Pie family looking over the cliff S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "you didn't have to ask them to leave!" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "they wanted to go!" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "we don't need anypony forcing" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "this was all a misunderstanding" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "she'd never do anything bad" S5E20.png Rock farm still in a mess S5E20.png Limestone "how are we gonna lift Holder's Boulder?!" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "this is all her fault!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie walks off in shame S5E20.png Apple Bloom looks at Maud outside S5E20.png Apple Bloom "once you get to know her" S5E20.png Limestone gestures for Apple Bloom to leave S5E20.png Pie family trying to push Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Pie family pushing Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Pinkie Pie huffing and puffing S5E20.png Maud Pie "I'm pushing as hard as I can too" S5E20.png|"I'm pushing as hard as I can too." Limestone Pie getting frustrated S5E20.png Limestone Pie "it's hopeless!" S5E20.png|"Rrrgh, it's hopeless!" Pie family losing hope S5E20.png Pie family hears the Apples return S5E20.png Limestone Pie "what do you want?!" S5E20.png Applejack facing the Pie family S5E20.png Pie family listening to Applejack S5E20.png Limestone's family looking at her S5E20.png Limestone "don't just stand there" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "we got a boulder to move!" S5E20.png Pie family hopeful again S5E20.png Apples help Pies push the boulder S5E20.png Apples and Pies push the boulder together S5E20.png Apples and Pies' first shared tradition S5E20.png Limestone with a plate of sweet buns S5E20.png Apple Bloom eating sweet buns S5E20.png Big Mac and Marble near the fireplace S5E20.png Big Mac and Marble about to speak S5E20.png Pinkie falls between Big Mac and Marble S5E20.png|Pinkie, why do you always have to pop up? Pinkie with hooves around Mac and Marble S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "wish Big Mac a happy Hearth's Warming" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "you too, right, Big Mac?" S5E20.png Marble Pie happy "mm-hmm!" S5E10.png Pinkie looking at Big Mac and Marble S5E20.png Apples and Pies gather around Maud S5E20.png Maud Pie "the first one is about rocks" S5E20.png|"The first one is about rocks." Maud reading Hearth's Warming poetry S5E20.png Season seven Rock Solid Friendship Distance view of Maud's graduation ceremony S7E4.png Pie family members in the audience S7E4.png|Feeling touched Pinkie Pie cheering for Maud S7E4.png Pinkie Pie pulls out a foam finger S7E4.png Marble and Limestone annoyed by Pinkie S7E4.png Marble, Limestone, and Pinkie in the audience S7E4.png Rusty Tenure presents vale-rock-torian Maud S7E4.png Rusty Tenure "excuse me, Doctor Pie" S7E4.png Marble and Limestone proud of Maud S7E4.png Pinkie pops up between Marble and Limestone S7E4.png Pinkie hugging Marble and Limestone S7E4.png Pinkie Pie making a "Rock-tor Pie" joke S7E4.png Pie family members plugging their ears S7E4.png Maud giving her vale-rock-torian speech S7E4.png Pinkie Pie pops up behind her parents S7E4.png Pinkie Pie cheering loudly for Maud S7E4.png Pinkie's family annoyed by her loudness S7E4.png Maud Pie shuffling her flash cards S7E4.png Pinkie Pie continues cheering for Maud S7E4.png Season eight The Maud Couple Limestone Pie calling Pinkie out of bed S8E3.png Pinkie, Marble, and Limestone on the farm S8E3.png Limestone Pie "less talking, more farming!" S8E3.png Marble Pie glaring at Limestone Pie S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "Maud has a boyfriend" S8E3.png Limestone Pie looking surprised S8E3.png Limestone Pie "I'm not jealous!" S8E3.png Limestone Pie denying being jealous S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "he's super-duper weird!" S8E3.png Pinkie "I'll never get to see her again!" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie asking her sisters for help S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "what am I missing?" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "what does she see in him?" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie sadly holding her sisters S8E3.png Pinkie Pie crying waterfalls of tears S8E3.png Limestone Pie "buck up, Pinkie Pie" S8E3.png Limestone Pie "as miserable as I feel" S8E3.png Pinkie looking miserable with her sisters S8E3.png Pinkie falls in a puddle of her own tears S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "I love Maud" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "I want to love Mudbriar" S8E3.png Pinkie Pie feeling hopelessly lost S8E3.png Limestone and Marble look at each other S8E3.png Marble gesturing her head down the farm S8E3.png Limestone begrudgingly agrees to help S8E3.png Limestone Pie walking past Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Ordinary-looking rock on the farm S8E3.png Limestone Pie "bright blue and white rock" S8E3.png Limestone "the beautiful blue and white one" S8E3.png Limestone Pie pointing at the rock S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "I would not describe that" S8E3.png Limestone Pie tells Marble to show Pinkie S8E3.png Limestone Pie "looks like a regular rock" S8E3.png Pinkie trying to understand Limestone's lesson S8E3.png Pinkie Pie misinterprets Limestone's lesson S8E3.png Limestone Pie "it's a metaphor, Pinkie!" S8E3.png Limestone Pie "you see Mudbriar as a rock" S8E3.png Limestone Pie "Maud sees him as a gem" S8E3.png Limestone Pie "never see past his dullness" S8E3.png Limestone Pie "how happy he makes Maud" S8E3.png Limestone Pie "that's all that matters" S8E3.png Marble Pie agreeing with Limestone Pie S8E3.png Limestone and Marble smiling at Pinkie S8E3.png Limestone and Marble see Pinkie dive at them S8E3.png Pinkie Pie tackling Limestone and Marble S8E3.png Pinkie, Limestone, and Marble in a Pie pile S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "I really owe Mudbriar an apology" S8E3.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Pinkie meets with Pie and Apple families MLPBGE.png Applejack "friends and family all together" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie singing behind Pies and Apples MLPBGE.png Apple and Pie families walking toward Sweet Apple Acres MLPBGE.png Apple and Pie families enter Apple family house MLPBGE.png Limestone Pie pushing a large boulder MLPBGE.png Marble Pie looks at Big Mac and Sugar Belle MLPBGE.png Marble Pie heartbroken over SugarMac MLPBGE.png Pie and Apple families singing together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie showers her families with confetti MLPBGE.png Limestone pointing to a pile of presents MLPBGE.png Limestone in front of a pile of presents MLPBGE.png Pinkie addressing Limestone upside-down MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "Hearth's Warming hats!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie holding Twilight's present MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie wailing loudly MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "I can't give one pony" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "nothing to match it!" MLPBGE.png Twilight's present falls on Limestone's head MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie smashing a gift box MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie looks at smashed gift box MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie tosses smashed gift box away MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie thinking of another gift idea MLPBGE.png Maud Pie "I've got it" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "I don't think Twilight likes rocks" MLPBGE.png Maud Pie "don't rock it 'til you try it" MLPBGE.png Rock on a spring pops out of Maud's box MLPBGE.png Marble giggling at Maud's rock-in-a-box MLPBGE.png Pinkie gives crushed gift box to Limestone MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bursts out of pile of presents MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie excitedly clicks her knees together MLPBGE.png Limestone with cardboard box on her head MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "am I up for the challenge?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "am I the best at gift-giving?" MLPBGE.png Limestone "who would say they're the best" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie starting to lose hope MLPBGE.png Marble Pie about to say something MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "Marble, you're a genius!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "yaks would say they're the best" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "if anypony knows what to do" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie decides to seek out the yaks MLPBGE.png Pinkie kisses Marble on the forehead MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie kisses Maud on the cheek MLPBGE.png Pinkie kisses Limestone on the forehead MLPBGE.png Limestone annoyed by Pinkie Pie's kiss MLPBGE.png Limestone, Maud, and Marble watch Pinkie leave MLPBGE.png Gummy drops down with a little parachute MLPBGE.png Apple and Pie families together MLPBGE.png Season nine The Last Problem Supporting characters on red background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 39 Jetpack Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 39 Jetpack Comics cover textless.jpg Comic issue 39 credits page.jpg Comic issue 86 cover B textless.jpg Comic micro 5 cover RI.jpg Comic micro 5 Jetpack cover.jpg MLPFIM Pinkie Pie Micro Jetpack-Larry's Shared RE Cover.jpg Micro-Series issue 5 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) Pony Tones, Pie family, and Betty Bouffant album art MLP mobile game.png Limestone Pie album page MLP mobile game.png Marble Pie album page MLP mobile game.jpg Merchandise Pie Family Rock Farm card MLP CCG.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg